


where the light shines through

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [16]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Clark, Clark Tells the Truth, M/M, No Angst, POV First Person, POV Lex, Soft Lex is Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Here is what you should know and how I knew he was mine: he glows.Unlike the moon, unlike strings of christmas lights. He glows in a pure white light, his green eyes as the only unfiltered color.





	where the light shines through

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my incredible & inspirational pal amira. you make my work sound like poetry, thank you ♡

 

 

That first day, I thought it was a trick of the light. Beads of water refractive under the sun, across his forehead like a halo.

I lived and died in those arms.

 _Open your eyes, your darkness cannot stifle it._ That's what I told myself, how I justified keeping my knowledge of his secrets from him. If I could see him and- and I _could_ \- then he could save me.

 

*

And he did.

*

 

Here is what you should know and how I knew he was mine: _he glows._

Unlike the moon, unlike strings of christmas lights. He glows in a pure white light, his green eyes as the only unfiltered color. 

No one around us ever seemed to notice but I did. If I'd noticed him anymore than I already did, his father would've already loaded his shotgun.

 But Icouldn't stop.

When I touched him, skin to skin, he shined. I wanted to make the world shine like that for him. I would've harnessed his light, stored it in jars marked: _for rainy days_. The days where he'd wake up and put on someone else's skin.

The red days.

He didn't glow for me when he wore the ruby stone on his finger.

 

*

It is under glass now for studying.

*

 

He was luminescent when he gave me his secrets, when he kissed me for the first time.

“I'm not who you think I am,” he confessed and backed away. I knew it was coming from the way in which he walked into the room, as if he no longer had a right to be there.

 “I'm not- Lex I’m not _that guy._ ”

Normal human Clark who kept secrets because his parents taught him how to be afraid.

Of himself.

Of me.

"You're Clark Kent.” I stepped into the imprint his feet had made through his boots, shimmering puddles of Clark. “You're my friend,” I replied.

"No, Lex I need to tell you something-”

I basked in him, marveled at how stained glass outlined his body in gold and purple. Breathtaking for my eyes only.

Could you blame me for touching?

“You know, purple is my favorite color,” I said. Purple on the apple of his cheek, he shuddered when my fingers grazed it.

 “Lex?”

 “...you are the light, Clark.” Both hands on his face, thumbs caressing his jaw. “I thought your parents could see it, or Lana, but it's seemingly only visible to me. I can't logically explain how you  _glow_ but Clark- you're meant to be mine.”

His hands dwarfed mine, both rising to cover them.

Our hands holding, light and dark, dark and light. We'd never been this honest.

Awe in his green eyes, secrets unraveling. “You can see it?”

 “I always have.”

 “Why didn't you tell me?”

“You needed time...I will always wait for you, Clark.”

“So you know I'm not...human?”

I walked in here with my heart on my sleeve. “I wouldn't love you any less if you were.”  So did he.

 

I would adore him in any form.

 

“You love me? Lex...you _love_ me? This is...wow. I didn't expect...I thought, when you found out…”

I could've measured the breadth of his smile as it stretched beneath my palms- _could’ve_ but he was beaming and already too far gone. His arms fell to my waist, hugging and crushing our bodies together at once.

“I love you,” he said against my ear. “I love you, Lex.”

He pulled back at the same time as I did and tipped his head down, grinning as we kissed. Smiling and bright, purple and gold.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an artwork of 2 bodies. one shadowed with their arms around another, who is almost moonlight. it's stunning.
> 
> also I posted this via mobile so please pardon poor formatting, I plan to correct it soon. thank you so much for loving our boys and reading ♡


End file.
